Ejército Droide Separatista/Leyendas
|restaurada= |era= |afiliacion=*Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Reductos Separatistas *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} El Ejército Droide Separatista fue el mayor ejército de droides en la historia galáctica que fue creado y utilizado por las fuerzas armadas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en un esfuerzo por asegurar el poder en toda la galaxia durante las Guerras Clon. Se componía de droides de batalla del ejército de la Federación de Comercio, el ejército de la Tecno Unión y otras corporaciones que se aliaron con el movimiento Separatista del Conde Dooku. Al final de las Guerras Clon, se decía que estaba compuesto por quintillones de droides de batalla. El ejército Separatista tenía varios comandantes expertos a cargo de varias campañas durante las Guerras Clon, especialmente el General Grievous, Fenn Shysa, líder informal de los mandalorianos, Sev'rance Tann, Asajj Ventress y Durge. Historia Formación de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Lo que finalmente se convertiría en un ejército separatista comenzó originalmente como varias inmensas fuerzas compuestas casi exclusivamente por droides.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Cuando se fusionaron, estas fuerzas formaron un ejército colosal, cuya numeración se encuentra en los quintillones.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections 250px|left|thumb|El primer enfrentamiento del Ejército [[Droide/Leyendas|Droide en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis.]] Los elementos terrestres abarcaban una enorme fuerza terrestre que incluía droides de batalla y vehículos de ataque terrestre. Las fuerzas terrestres utilizaron muchos vehículos, como la Plataforma de Misiles Pesados, el tanque droide Hailfire y el subcaza droide Manta. El ejército de droides también empleó una gran fuerza espacial, con varios tipos diferentes de cazas estelares droide, como el caza estelar droide Buitre. Los diversos servicios fueron finalmente reorganizados en el Ejército Droide Separatista por el Conde Dooku. Dooku eventualmente desplegaría el nuevo ejército Separatista para derrocar a la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon;Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary el cual fue contrarrestado por el Gran Ejército de la República liderado por los Jedi. Este ejército de droides recurrió a los droides de batalla de la Federación de Comercio, la Tecno Unión, el Gremio de Comercio, el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, la Alianza Corporativa y otras facciones Separatistas independientes. Estos grupos fueron manipulados sutilmente por Darth Sidious para expandir sus fuerzas en respuesta a ataques aparentemente piratas de grupos como el Frente Nebulosa, que también estaban controlados por el Lord Sith. Varios asesinatos dejaron a estos grupos con líderes que Darth Sidious podría controlar.Velo de Traiciones Bajo sus órdenes, estos gigantes corporativos comenzaron a pedir enormes cantidades de droides de batalla de las millones de fábricas controladas por compañías como Autómatas de Combate Baktoid, el Nido de Creación Colicoide e Ingeniería Haor Chall más de una década antes del comienzo de las Guerras Clon.The New Essential Chronology Si bien la Invasión de Naboo proporcionó una idea de lo que estaba por venir, no fue hasta que el Conde Dooku desplegó más de un millón de droides de batalla B1, cien mil superdroides de batalla B2 y tres mil droidekas, además de muchos otros tipos de droides, en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis en el 22 ABY, que la República entendió el alcance de la amenaza, por lo tanto, las Guerras Clon habían comenzado.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Si bien la Confederación tenía una enorme cantidad de soldados, inicialmente carecía de un liderazgo militar adecuado. El mando del ejército se le dio inicialmente a la protegida del Conde Dooku, Sev'rance Tann, una general chiss, cuya inclinación por el combate personal la convirtió en una contraria a los Jedi. Sin embargo, fue asesinada al principio de la guerra por Echuu Shen-Jon. Pronto fue reemplazada por el señor de la guerra kaleesh conocido como el General Grievous. Después de probarle al Conde Dooku que sus mejoras cibernéticas fueron suficientes al derrotar a Asajj Ventress y a Durge a bordo de la Estación Espacial Vigoroso, Grievous recibió formalmente el título de Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide.The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War Otros comandantes además de Ventress y Durge fueron Fenn Shysa, Spar y Alto Stratus, quienes tuvieron comandos menores en varias batallas durante la guerra. Las Guerras Clon thumb|right|250px|[[Superdroide de combate B2/Leyendas|Superdroides de batalla B2 en Hypori.]] Respaldados por las millones naves de guerra que componían la Armada Confederada, los Separatistas desafiaron el dominio de la República en toda la galaxia, a partir del 22 ABY, con el estallido de las Guerras Clon. Aunque inicialmente fueron superadas en número desde el comienzo del 21 ABY, las fuerzas Separatistas habían crecido en fuerza en el momento de la Misión a Vjun en el 20 ABY hasta el punto en que el Conde Dooku cuestionó la necesidad de un subterfugio continuo entre los gobiernos y pensó que los Separatistas podrían simplemente ganar directamente. La estrategia de los Separatistas podría considerarse excepcionalmente defensiva: su despliegue al comienzo de la guerra fue diseñado para desviar cualquier ataque en su territorio, mientras continuaban fortaleciendo sus fuerzas militares. Aunque esto frustró a algunos generales de la República como Mace Windu, también le dio tiempo a la República para reunir sus propias fuerzas para desafiar a los Separatistas, exactamente como Darth Sidious pretendía. Los primeros movimientos ofensivos por parte de la Confederación no buscaron la victoria inmediata, sino negar las ventajas de la República y sembrar el miedo entre los civiles. También buscaban desacreditar o matar a aquellos en el lado Confederado que terminarían a una guerra demasiado rápida. Durante este tiempo, la Confederación trabajó en proyectos como armas químicas como el gas del pantano, el Trihexalophine1138 y un nanovirus dirigido a los clones.Star Wars: República Sin embargo, dado que ningún ejército ganó retirándose, la Confederación pronto se movió, apoderándose de los planetas de izquierda a derecha en una serie de victorias. Después de que su existencia se revelara oficialmente a las fuerzas de la República en la Batalla de Hypori,Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon el General Grievous se hizo conocido como el arquitecto de las victorias de los Separatistas, por sus órdenes, impulsado por su odio a la República y sus modificaciones en su mente, el ejército fue responsable de inmensas cantidades de carnicería y destrucción. Las Guerras Clon vieron la devastación de más de mil mundos, incluidos Atraken, Honoghr y Humbarine. Estos horrores, perpetrados por droides y especies alienígenas, llevaron a gran parte del prejuicio que gobernó la galaxia una generación después. left|400px|thumb|[[Droide de combate bombero/Leyendas|Droide de combate bombero, droide de batalla B1, droide de batalla cohete, superdroide de batalla B2, droide de batalla serie B2-HA y un droide comando serie BX.]] Las Guerras Clon fueron esencialmente un gigantesco juego contra la galaxia y, como todos los juegos, tuvo un movimiento de cierre. Desesperado por quitarse a los Jedi de su pista, Darth Sidious le ordenó al General Grievous que atacara Coruscant. Cientos de millones de droides invadieron el planeta, distrayendo con éxito a los Jedi de su búsqueda. El ataque fue una artimaña para atraer a Anakin Skywalker al lado oscuro de la Fuerza y eliminar al Conde Dooku. Aunque inicialmente tuvo éxito, la batalla terminó en una derrota cuando los Generales Kenobi y Skywalker llegaron con la Flota del Círculo Abierto y derrotaron a los Separatista mientras rescataban al Canciller Supremo.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Sin embargo, la derrota no terminó allí, ya que días después Kenobi mató a Grievous en Utapau y Darth Vader, anteriormente Anakin Skywalker, ejecutó el Consejo Separatista en Mustafar. Después de completar su ola de asesinatos, Vader usó la señal de control maestro para transmitir la orden de desactivar todos los droides Confederados a través de la galaxia en el 19 ABY. En planetas tan distantes como Murkhana, los droides simplemente se desactivaron inmediatamente cuando se transmitió la orden, para gran confusión de los comandantes, lo que marcó el fin oficial de las Guerras Clon. Conflictos con los Reductos Separatistas thumb|right|180px|Un [[Droideka/Leyendas|droideka en Geonosis.]] El nuevo Imperio Galáctico fue rápido para absorber los restos del Ejército Droide Separatista en sus filas, incluidos los droides araña enanos DSD1 del Gremio de Comercio, el MagnaGuardia IG-100 y los Tanques Blindados de Asalto de la Federación de Comercio, así como los droides cangrejo y B1. Estas unidades se utilizaron para obligar a las antiguas fortalezas Separatistas a unirse al Imperio Galáctico. Muchos droides cangrejo LM-432 y ultra droides de batalla B3 llegaron a Carida, donde fueron utilizados para ayudar a entrenar a los soldados de asalto en el 19 ABY. Muchos droides aniquiladores Scorpenek fueron estudiados por el Departamento Imperial de Investigación Militar antes de ser enviados a la ciudadela del Emperador en sByss.The New Essential Guide to Droids Sin embargo, no todos los droides Separatistas se convirtieron en partes del Ejército Imperial. Algunos mundos, como Enarc, todavía usaban droides de batalla contra el nuevo Imperio y se negaron a rendirse, lo que resultó en la formación de los Reductos Separatistas en el 19 ABY. Además, el geonosiano Gizor Dellso reactivó una parte del ejército en Mustafar alrededor del 12 ABY, lo que exigió que la Legión 501 asaltara el planeta. Esto resultó en la caída de una gran facción de los Reductos Separatistas, lo que provocó la fragmentación de la Confederación.Star Wars: Battlefront II La Alianza para Restaurar la República usó tanques Hailfire para asediar varias ciudades en diferentes planetas en el 1 DBY. Además, algunas unidades de droides serían recuperadas y reprogramadas por varios seres, como los vagaari, quienes luego usarían un droideka durante su intento de destruir los restos del Vuelo de Expansión, años después de la Batalla de Endor.''Vuelo de Expansión'' Otras facciones independientes pudieron capturar algunos droides para sus propios fines en varias ocasiones. Ejemplos notables serían los droides de batalla B2 que más tarde se convirtieron en los famosos Panteras Naranjas, la matanza de una guarnición Imperial en la luna de Jaguada después de que un grupo de contrabandistas reactivara los droides sobrantes allí,Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro o el uso del Droideka Mark II por Tyber Zann en la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción Algunos droides no fueron desactivados. Los droides de Geonosis no requerían una nave de control para activarse y desactivarse, como descubrieron Plo Koon y Ki-Adi-Mundi durante la Batalla de Geonosis. Por lo tanto, los "restos" de droides de Geonosis sobrevivieron a la desactivación. Wedge Antilles descubrió esto por las malas después de que su Ala-X se estrellara en Geonosis durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 3 DBY.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Después de la retirada de los Rebeldes del planeta, los soldados de asalto Imperiales destruyeron por completo lo que quedaba de los droides, junto con la última nave núcleo sobreviviente que existía, una de las únicas fortalezas restantes de los Separatistas, aunque la mayoría de las organizaciones Separatistas se habían disuelto, muchas antiguas reliquias de su influencia permanecieron durante décadas después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, desde las cápsulas de droides estrelladas hasta las fundiciones olvidadas alrededor de múltiples sistemas del Borde Exterior. Post Confederación e Independencia Tras la disolución de los Reductos Separatistas, algunos droides no fueron desactivados, sino que lograron formar sus propias sociedades. En Arzid, un escuadrón de droides barón E4 derrocó al gobierno existente para gobernar el asentamiento. Los droides asesinos serie A supervivientes regresaron a las tierras salvajes de Kashyyyk. También hubo un caso en el que varias docenas de subcaza droide Manta fundaron una colonia en Mon Calamari, donde formaron una relación simbiótica con algunos quarren nativos. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Jedi Klin-Fa Gi junto con Uldir Lochett se encontraron con un tipo de dron en Wayland que de alguna manera no había sido desactivado, es posible que fuera un droide Tri-caza.Emissary of the Void Algunos grupos de droides Buitre inteligentes fueron vistos en sistemas remotos. Organización left|thumb|261x261px|Droide de batalla B1 y B2 atacando en [[Ryloth/Leyendas|Ryloth.]] El Ejército Droide Separatista era una mezcla masiva y ecléctica de droides, soldados orgánicos, vehículos y aviones extraídos de los diversos sistemas y organizaciones corporativas que habían fundado la Confederación, incluido el Ejército Droide de la Federación de Comercio, el Ejército Droide de la Tecno Unión, las Fuerzas de Seguridad Punitivas del Gremio de Comercio, la División de Seguridad y Colecciones del CBIG y la Dirección de Administración de Políticas de la Alianza Corporativa. Al comienzo de la guerra, cada uno tenía su propia Orden de Batalla, que fue reorganizada por el General Grievous para ajustarse más al modelo de la Federación de Comercio. Grievous reunió fuerzas especiales y ejércitos ad hoc de los disponibles para él. Si bien cada facción comercial tenía su propio líder militar, al igual que las fuerzas locales que prometían lealtad a la Confederación, todos le informaban a Grievous.The Essential Guide to Warfare, pp. 86-8 La unidad táctica básica era un escuadrón de 8 droides de batalla. Siete escuadrones formaban un pelotón de 56 droides. Las compañías estaban compuestas por dos pelotones, que contenían 112 droides de batalla, más droides de apoyo, transportados a través de un Transporte Multitropa, o una Nave de Ataque Pelotón equivalente. Los batallones estaban compuestos por 784 droides de batalla y droides de apoyo en siete compañías de transportes de tropas, más un escuadrón de 24 Tanques Blindados de Asalto o equivalente.The Essential Guide to Warfare, pp. 86-8 Por encima del nivel de batallón, las vanguardias se encontraban entre los batallones y los regimientos en tamaño y fueron diseñadas para romper defensas pesadas. Estaban compuestos por 1.232 droides de batalla y droides de apoyo y consistían en once compañías de MTT y un escuadrón de 18 tanques repulsores. Los regimientos consistían en 4.368 droides y tropas de apoyo en cuatro batallones y una sola vanguardia, y eran el número total de tropas y vehículos transportados a bordo de una nave de aterrizaje C-9979. Las divisiones consistieron en 21.840 droides en cinco regimientos, mientras que el cuerpo consistía en 109.200 droides en cinco divisiones. La unidad táctica más grande era el ejército, compuesto por 218.000 droides de batalla y droides de apoyo en dos cuerpos, y representaba la fuerza total de superficie transportada a bordo de una [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk]].The Essential Guide to Warfare, pp. 86-8 Apariciones *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' thumb|200px|Tropas Separatistas. *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' juego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * *' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil * *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' *''Sith Assault'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' juego *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Endless Vigil'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares Separatistas